


我的朋友张玄佑

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：埃索X玄佑*虽然起了一个小学生作文题目，但是里面有擦边球*含有mob要素*这不是你们熟悉的相声*大概不是*在违法的边缘试探.jpg
Kudos: 3





	我的朋友张玄佑

电话是在张玄佑独自回家的路上响起的。  
今天他和埃索又吵架了。还是不变的老话题，在打架这件事上产生的分歧像一块顽固不化的石头，不偏不倚地卡在两人中间。张玄佑无法理解埃索对那些没有太大无恩怨的小混混不死不休的劲头，就像埃索无法理解张玄佑小孩子过家家似的把人打到认输就算结束了的幼稚打架方式。  
最后他们在一群被打趴下的挑衅者中间打了一架，不欢而散。  
他像往常一样在附近的街道游荡了一会儿，却因为少了一个人干什么都提不起兴趣。他不想回去，不想面对那个空荡荡的小公寓。母亲从很久之前就不再和他一起住了，那个根本无法称之为“家”的地方唯一让他留恋的只有不定时出现在楼下的流浪狗。  
张玄佑呆呆地看着夕阳，温暖的红色光将他孤零零的影子拉得很长。就是在这个让他几乎感到无所适从的时候，张玄佑接到了友人A的电话。  
下一秒，他丢下包，朝相反方向跑去。

久无人迹的废弃工厂大门被猛地踢开时发出了不堪重负的呻吟声，血色的夕阳从方形的通道中穿过，打在里面的几个人身上。  
“玄佑！”其中一个在看到来人的瞬间就激动地叫出了他的名字，却在下一秒被身后的人摁着肩膀又按回了地上。  
虽然整张脸都已经被干涸的血迹覆盖，但张玄佑还是一眼就认出了那件同样站满了血的高中制服。  
同时他也认出了这里的其他人——那是上个月在一条巷子里围堵他和埃索的邻校学生。  
“你果然来了，张玄佑。”一个人从阴影中走到了阳光下，异常高大的身形本应充满压迫感，却因为与木乃伊十分相似的造型反而多了一种喜感。  
那是埃索的杰作，事实上如果不是张玄佑强行把几乎是打红了眼的少年拉开，恐怕这个时候再见到他已经是一张黑白照片了。  
所以是报复吗？张玄佑对此没有任何意外，这已经不是第一次了。但这一次却因为他的个人恩怨牵扯到了他的朋友，这个认知让张玄佑忍不住握紧拳头，却在看到抵在友人A脖子上的刀时又放弃了径直揍到面前的人脸上的想法。  
“我建议你还是乖一点的好。”钳制着人质的少年晃了晃手里的刀，贴在了早已被揍得一脸血的人质脸上，“不然他眼睛大概就保不住了。”  
“玄、玄佑！救我！救救我！”  
张玄佑收回目光，继续以杀人的眼神死死地盯着面前的人，最终还是在友人A的呼救声松开了拳头，“放开他，你们想对我怎么样都随便。”  
“我可还没蠢到那种地步。”领头的高大青年后退了几步，周围的几个小弟立刻包围了张玄佑，“不过我可以保证，只要你不反抗，我们一定会放了他。”  
“好。”张玄佑毫不犹豫地同意了，揍人和被人揍对他来说都是家常便饭。这次把自己的朋友卷入私人恩怨他已经充满了愧疚，如果挨一顿揍就能让他们放人，他没有任何异议。  
被其中一个人在小腿上狠狠踹了一脚，然后反剪双手按倒在地上时，张玄佑首先想到的却是之前和埃索打的那一架。还带着伤口的脸贴在冰凉的水泥地上，被沙子咯得生疼，但是远不及埃索揍他的那几拳疼。  
埃索下手时还是一如既往的狠，并没有因为对手是他张玄佑而收敛分毫，张玄佑知道自己第二天肯定会一身青紫，但是他自信埃索的情况也不会好到哪里去。  
一想到自己那个远比外表成熟冷静却唯独对自己嘴欠到让人忍不住想打他的朋友，张玄佑开始不由自主地思考，如果埃索在这里，他会怎么做？毫无疑问埃索一定不会像他这样乖乖束手就擒，如果是埃索的话可能一开始就不会贸然来这里，如果是埃索的话一定会想出一个完美的营救计划。  
如果埃索在这里的话……  
“你们干什么！”预想中的疼痛并没有来临，却有不知道谁的手伸进了他的衬衫底下，冰凉的触感把张玄佑的思绪瞬间拉回现实世界，模模糊糊意识到了他们在对自己做什么，张玄佑开始挣扎，却被人按得死死的，像是一条案板上的鱼，动弹不得。  
“滚开！放开我！滚！”不止一个人的手贴上他的皮肤，干燥的、粘腻的、带着手套的、不戴手套的手抚过被不太明显的肌肉覆盖的温热躯体，引起手底下的人一阵颤抖和挣扎。白衬衫被人撩起，腰腹暴露在带着冷意的空气中，让张玄佑忍不住起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
不知道哪里传来“咔哒”一声——有人解开了他的皮带。这个认知让张玄佑在感到一阵恶心的同时也挣扎得更剧烈了。有人扯着他的头发逼他抬头，领头的人好整以暇地蹲在他的面前低头看着他，拍了拍他的脸，“这个眼神不错，看你能保持到什么时候。”  
张玄佑刚说了个“滚”字，下一秒呼吸一窒。面前的人恶劣地扯着他的领带，转头对什么人道：“过来给这边一个特写，乱咬人的狗就是该让主人好好调教，现在主人不在，就只好由我来代为管教了。”  
张玄佑死死地瞪着他，几乎可以实质化的凶狠目光却在对上那人身后地手机摄像头地瞬间微不可察地畏缩了一下，虽然立刻又摆回了那副要杀人似的表情，但那一瞬间的动摇还是被面前的人注意到了。  
“看样子我们的小狗不太喜欢摄像头啊。”张玄佑被牵着领带被迫抬高脑袋去正视着那个摄像头，然后就听见让他全身血液都几乎停止流动的一句话。  
“放心吧，我保证会把这份录像完完整整地送到你的朋友手里的。”  
张玄佑全身都僵硬了，不可置信地睁大了眼睛。  
“你那个朋友今天不在这里真是太可惜了，但是没关系，虽然错过了现场直播，但是我们贴心地准备了录像。”  
有人把手伸进了他的裤子里，他似乎还听到了裤子拉链被拉开的声音。  
“对了，还有你那个漂亮的小女朋友，长头发那个，我保证也会送她一份留念的。”  
不、不要……  
张玄佑当然知道他指的是谁，慧珍……和埃索。绝对不行，绝对不能让他们看到……  
他想说“滚”，但是被拉得过紧的领带让他几近窒息；他想挣扎，身体却仿佛不受他的控制；他想要求助，可是向谁？没有人，这里没有任何人能救他，没有人会来救他……  
没有人……  
埃索……如果埃索在这里……如果……  
“咳、咳咳……”突然涌入肺部的空气让张玄佑咳得眼泪都快出来了，因长时间缺氧而一片漆黑的视野中什么也看不清，那些围在他身边的人似乎都走了。张玄佑在从仿佛各个方向传来的惨叫声中一边剧烈地咳嗽，一边茫然地拽着自己的衬衫和已经被褪到膝盖的裤子，有些颤抖的手却怎么也做不好系皮带这个简单的动作。  
视野恢复之后，张玄佑看到的就是缩在角落里发抖的友人A，  
和已经把领头者揍得不成人形的埃索。  
“埃索……”出口的声音嘶哑到张玄佑自己都被吓了一跳，已经打红了眼的少年没有听到，张玄佑又叫了一声。  
埃索停下手，松开手中揪着的衣领，缓缓地抬起头，露出沾血的脸。  
张玄佑从来没有见过这样的埃索，虽然从他们认识的时候起，埃索打架时就一直是这种不死不休的风格，但这是张玄佑第一次从少年身上感受到了杀意。  
他是真的想要杀了这个人。  
“埃索……我们走吧。”张玄佑听见自己说。他觉得埃索不会听他的，但是还处在混沌状态大脑疯狂对他下达“不管被揍得多惨也要把埃索架走”的指令。  
不能杀人。  
不能让埃索杀人。  
不能让埃索为了自己杀人。  
杀人的话，埃索就会像爸爸一样……  
不可以。  
不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以不可以  
“张玄佑！”  
张玄佑猛地回神，对上的是一双灰色的眼睛。  
“……”埃索捧着张玄佑的脸看着他从混乱状态渐渐地平静下来，确认没事之后才抽回了手，“走吧，回家。”  
被叫到名字的人茫然地跟着面前的人，脸上还残留着温热的触感——却与之前令他只觉得恶心的感觉完全不一样。  
因为那是埃索。  
张玄佑后知后觉地意识到刚才两个人离得有多近，近到他都能感受到埃索脸上沾着的鲜血散发出的热度。  
在离开之前，张玄佑回头看了一眼，在看到还能哀嚎的加害者时放下的心，却在对上友人A近乎惊恐的目光时又提了起来。  
仿佛被烫到一般立刻撇开目光，张玄佑用低到几乎听不见的声音说了一句对不起。  
友人A没有听到。  
埃索听到了，但是什么也没有说。  
就像他没有告诉张玄佑他出现在工厂并不是偶然。  
就像他没有告诉张玄佑那天和张玄佑不欢而散之后他在学校附近听见的友人A和那些“劫持”他的人的对话。  
就像他没有告诉张玄佑他的朋友其实早就为了钱和那群家伙混在一起了，上次在巷子里被一群人围堵最后双双挂彩才勉强打赢的那次也是托了友人A的福。  
因为埃索知道，对张玄佑说这些是没有任何用处的。  
不管被骗多少次，只要有人对他抛出名为“友谊”的饵，他还是会迫不及待地再次上钩。  
那家伙早就已经蠢得无可救药了。

所以，只能由他来把这个总是无条件信任别人的白痴身边那些想要利用他的人，一个一个地用拳头赶走。

隔天，埃索在隔壁街的游戏厅找到了从头到脚完好无损的友人A。  
那家伙在看到他的一瞬间似乎十分惊讶，底气不足地问他想干嘛。埃索用实际行动表示我不想跟你说话并且揍了他一顿。  
“你你你你你想干嘛！”  
“你不是张玄佑的朋友吗？我可是他最好的朋友，你敢揍我不怕他跟你翻脸吗？”  
“你再打我现在就打电话给张玄佑了！”  
“你！”  
“我……”  
…………………………  
……………………  
…………  
……  
“别打了，求你别打了……我保证以后再也不接近张玄佑半步，求您别打了……”  
“我不是他最好的朋友！您是，您是还不行吗……求您别打了……”

END.


End file.
